


We Drew a Map to a Better Place

by lailah



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: AU, Childhood Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Kindergarten, School, every tall person needs a short person, protector - Freeform, short owen tall claire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailah/pseuds/lailah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a soon to be collection of Clawen works because I miss them so damn much!</p><p>-</p><p>Latest Work - There's a time and place to be tall</p><p>3 times Claire was taller than Owen, 1 time she wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Drew a Map to a Better Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadin/gifts).



> This was inspired by one of the many amazing shorts that Nadin has written in 'One Day Soon You Will Be Mine' I highly recommend checking it out! She's an amazing author of Clawen and it's the reason I've been inspired to write something about them!
> 
> \--
> 
> 3 times Claire was taller than Owen, 1 time she wasn't 
> 
> My FIRST Clawen fic, super nervous, hope you guys like!

Title: There’s a time and place to be tall

Word Count: 1808

Rating: General

Relationship: Claire Dearing x Owen Grady

Summary: Three times Claire was taller than Owen, one time she wasn’t

Just a super fluffy, sickly sweet 3+1

 

* * *

 

**1 -**

Claire couldn't remember a time when she wasn't a head taller than everyone in her class, and kindergarten was no exception. Even at four years old Claire was a good head taller than her peers and with her flaming red hair, which today was plaited into two little pigtails, she stood out like a sore thumb 

However today Claire wasn't at the center of attention, she wasn't being asked what it was like being tall, or asked to reached stuff from high places because the other kids were still too small or even if it was true her mother put her into a grow bag when she slept. Today there was a new shiny object in class, and his name was Owen.

He was little, like really little, and even at four Claire's perception of things around her was good and if she was to pass him in the street with her mom and sister she wouldn't have said he was a year and a half older than her. Miss Lopez said he had come all the way from California on a plane and they should all be nice to him. Claire wasn't sure on him, he didn’t speak, only nodded his head when Miss Lopez spoke to him -  he was really quiet and just sat by himself colouring the dinosaur pictures in.

Claire kept her distance from Owen until after lunch and it wasn't until she saw him struggling Miss Lopez's words came to mind, be nice. So to be nice Claire helped Owen reach what he wanted. She stepped up beside him and took the paint pot off the shelf in a swift movement and had it in front of his face before he could blink.

“Wow.” That was all Owen said.

“It's customary to say thank you when someone helps you.” Claire answered looking down at the small round face with pink flushed cheeks. He reminded her of one of her cabbage patch dolls. Her words came out clipped and short, she didn't know that it might seem rude, she had just heard her mother say it like that before.

“Thank you” Owen spluttered out quickly almost stumbling over his words. He kept looking up at her and with her flaming crown of red hair all Owen could think was that she was some kind of angel.

“That's better - I'm  Claire.” Claire smiled and held out her hand for Owen to shame, her daddy said it was how you properly introduced yourself when meeting someone. Owen fumbled over taking her hand and when he did it wasn’t a hard shake like her daddy had shown her.

“I’m Owen - You’re really tall.” He stated still holding her hand still looking up at her with awe in his eyes which could only be compared to when one's dreams came true.

“I know, my daddy said it’s because I’m too special to fit into a small package.” Claire said proudly puffing out her chest.

“That makes sense.” Owen answered seriously nodding his head as thought it over chewing his lip. “Would you like to help colour my dinosaurs?” Owen asked holding up the paint pot full of colours so Claire could see them from her height.

“Okay, but we have to use their proper colours, you don’t get pink dinosaurs.” She stated matter of factly.

 

**2 -**

“Claire sweetie, why does Owen have a balloon tied around his wrist?” Claire looked up to her mother’s amused gaze and followed it to where Owen stood with a grin etched into his face as he looked up at the big bright blue balloon tethered to his wrist.

“It’s so I don’t lose him.” Claire stated matter of factly looking back to her mom who was doing everything she could not to laugh. Since that day in kindergarten Claire and Owen had become inseparable and Claire had become Owen’s protector of sorts especially when Jimmy Carter tried picking on Owen.

“Why would you lose him?” Claire’s mother asked raising an eyebrow to her daughter, her other hand reaching out and covering her other daughter’s mouth with her hand to stop her from saying anything.

“Because he’s so small, he might get lost like teddy did when we went shopping that time, I don’t want to lose Owen, he’s my friend.” Claire was now looking at her mother like she was the one who was insane, because Claire, at the tender age of 6, didn’t understand the harm in not wanting to lose her best friend in the crowds of the Sunday market where they were about to head into.

“Oh Claire.” Claire’s mother erupted with laughter and bent and pressed a kiss to her forehead and ruffled Owen’s hair who had just drifted back into conversation. “Hold his hand, then if he does get lost you can lead him home.” Claire looked to her mother bewildered, not understanding why it would be helpful if both of them got lost at the same time; but she did as she was told and took hold of Owen’s hand, the one with the balloon and they followed Mrs Dearing around Market content with talking to each about the new dinosaur colouring book Owen had gotten for his birthday.

 

 **3  -**  

“Give it back!” Bullies always found something to pick on you about and for Owen Grady it was his height, even at 7 years old her had grown very little and over the years, his height was better than it used to be, however the nickname short stack still applied. “I said give it back!” Owen was jumping up and down in front of Jerry Carter, he was year older than Owen and about a foot taller. Claire had just rounded the corner when Jerry set his hand on Owen’s head and pushed down to stop him from jumping

“Reach for it Grady, oh wait you can’t!” Jerry laughed and so did all his friends. Claire saw the look in Owen’s eyes and she could see that he was going to cry, while Owen had been small for as long as Claire had known him he hated people bulling him about it, and so did Claire. So she puffed up her chest, lifted her chin and stormed coming to a halt in front of Jerry Carter and all his friends.

“Give. It. Him. Back. Jerry” Claire glared as menacingly as she could hands on her hips and red hair falling in her face, falling from her ponytail, where she had stormed over.

“Or what? You going to jump for it as well?” Jerry laughed looking back to his friends, while Claire was tall Jerry was still taller and he knew it. Frustrated and having a point to prove, she really hated Jerry Carter, everyone did. Claire thought of the one things she knew would get her in loads of trouble but would be really worth it. She hit him, she tried aiming or his face fully, but she was only able to get her fist to hit as high as his chin, it still surprised Jerry though. He dropped Owen’s football and his hands clasped his jaw a stunned look on his face as he looked at Claire. “You hit me?” He questioned voice shaking as he backed up a few steps from the still shaking Claire.

“Yeah and if you’re mean again I’ll hit you harder!” Claire declared waving her fist, she wasn’t sure where she got her courage from, but she had to look after Owen, it was her job, she was taller. Over the years it had become a common line used between them ‘because she’s taller’. Jerry and his friends backed away and Claire caught one of the teachers running over in the corner of her eye. She picked up Owen’s football and gave it back to him

“You hit him.” Owen whispered also spotting the teacher heading in their direction. “You’re going to get into trouble!” He hissed eyes wide with fear.

“It’s okay, he’ll leave you alone now.” Claire smiled brushed her hair back into place. “Anyway, you couldn’t have done it, someone needed too.”

“I hope I’m not always small.” Owen said a little sadly hugging his football to his chest. “Then I could hit people for you.”

“I don’t mind, Mom said every tall person needs a short person, you’re my short person.” Claire laughed just as the teacher reached them and pulled Claire aside leaving Owen once again in awe of his best friend.

 

**One time she wasn’t ....**

“Mr Masrani I don’t understand why I’m here?” Claire Dearing was almost running to keep up with Simon Masrani as he walked at his ‘average’ pace towards the raptor enclosure her heels sinking into the soft ground. “I have meetings to attend and possible sponsors to talk into giving over their money, not walking around in the jungle.” Claire’s voice grew louder as she tried keeping up with her boss of seven years

“Claire, come on live a little, anyway there is someone I want you to meet!” The excitement in Masrani’s voice made Claire smile a little, but the smile was soon lost when her heel caught on something and she went flying. She started to brace herself for impact against the dirt, already preparing herself for the humiliation of being covered in mud and falling on her face in front of said boss for the last seven years. However Claire didn’t hit the ground instead she landed in a pair of arms she originally thought were Simon Masrani’s, but when she opened her eyes to peek out a pair of wide deeply tanned arms were gripping her waist

Following the arms up, across the broad expanse of chest, his pale blue shirt no doubt hiding the rippling muscle below. When her eyes finally landed on the face, a good head taller than her even in her stilettos. Her jaw dropped.

“Wow.” That was all Claire said.

“It's customary to say thank you when someone helps you.” Owen answered grinning, he was looking down at slender face and big blue eyes looking up at him. Everything from his childhood rushing back into his mind and reminding him how much he loved the woman in front of him even as a child. Nothing had changed over the years, well maybe one thing, he was tall.

“Thank you - You’re tall?” Claire spluttered out quickly almost stumbling over her words. She kept looking up at him with a dumbfounded expression like she couldn’t quite figure out what he was doing here and whether or not it was some bad joke or something.

“That's better - Yup, puberty finally got around to me, filled out pretty well don’t you think?” Claire could only nod silently, still unable to find her words. Owen had filled out spectacularly and she was finding it hard to believe it was the same boy - man, that she looked out for nearly 30 years ago.

“At least you won’t lose me in crowd now.” Owen winked holding his hand out for her to take.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo? What did you think? Likes make me smile and comments make me see stars!
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought, tips to improve are my favourite, especially if you think I'm not doing a character justice!
> 
> If you have any prompts you'd like to give me, feel free to send them to my blog [lailah ships](http://www.lailahships.tumblr.com) and I'll do whatever I can to bring them to life!


End file.
